The present invention relates to a pet litter box and more particularly, relates to a pet litter system which includes a filtering and disposing device.
Pets kept indoors in dwellings are conventionally provided with a litter box in which the animal may relieve itself. Traditionally, these litter boxes have been some form of a container having a quantity of "litter" material which may comprise anything from sand or absorbent granular particles or indeed, even shredded paper. On a commercial basis, a number of commercial products are available and these include absorbent products which are designed to "clump" when they absorb urine. Thus, when it is desired to clean the litter box, normally there still remains a substantial quantity of useful litter. Therefore, it is desirable to separate the still useful litter remaining in the litter box the solid feces and the clumping granular material which has absorbed the urine.
There are a number of known systems for removal of the solid and clumped material from the litter. These devices include various filter screens which may be lifted from the litter box and through which the still useful litter will pass while the solid material is retained on the screen. However, once this has been done, there does remain the problem of replacing the filter in the litter.
It is also known in the art to have a filter or screening system in a housing which can accommodate a cat or the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,150 to Gershman. In this patent, there is provided a top or cover having a removable drawer-like container mounted in the upper portion of the housing. The arrangement is somewhat cumbersome and expensive to manufacture.